


Prospectus

by RenaissanceWoman



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceWoman/pseuds/RenaissanceWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prospectus, latin for perspective, shows how two people can look at the same event and have different interpretations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospectus

"Spartacus sent me to help keep watch over Illithia."

Nasir's character and ethical convictions had garnered him great respect amongst the rebels. His decision to assist in the effort to rescue Naevia from the mines, as well as his brave attempt(despite injury) to accompany the group that rescued Crixus belied any remnants of his life as a former slave. It also was no secret that he had a calming effect on the fiery tempered Agron.

Nevertheless, Nasir was troubled as it related to the topic of Agron. After his injury in the mines, Agron suggested that he share his quarters to be more comfortable while he recuperated. Although he had recovered, they still shared quarters, but nothing more. Each night Nasir waits in anticipation, but beyond the kiss goodnight nothing else happens. They talk and laugh throughout the night. On more than one occasion they have been told to quiet mouths so that others may sleep. This only generated more laughter and jovial banter. He loved hearing Agron recount tales of his time as a gladiator. Although it took awhile, he began to tell stories about his brother Duro, and the lands East of the Rhine. Nasir asked Agron to teach him the language of his people so that he could better understand them. Nasir also spent a lot of his time with Agron's people. His purpose was to learn their ways, on the remote possibility that one day he would venture there. He also trained rigorously to develop his skills as a fighter. He wanted Agron to think him a warrior and not a former body slave. Nasir was so focused on these tasks that he often lost track of time. 

Agron would ask Nasir to share stories about his life, but Nasir was guarded in telling them. Nasir shared that he was kidnapped from his homeland when he was very young. The pain of being wrenched from his family still haunts him. The sounds of the sea a reminder of his terrible, pained filled journey that saw his name, family and freedom stripped from him. He was embarrassed about things that he had done in service to his master, but he never voiced this. Now that he knows the taste of freedom, he is more embarrassed at ever being proud of his position as body slave. So he would deflect questions by encouraging Agron to tell another story. Afterward, Agron would say "time for sleep" and would give him a gentle kiss and retire to his bed. There are times that Agron seemed to want more. He would hesitate and give that smile that melts heart and without a word turn away. Nasir wanted to understand, but said nothing. He would lie listening to Agron snore. Wondering what it would be like to go with him to his homeland. It brought a smile to his face. It was an impossible dream, but it brought comfort. Is that what free men do? Attempt to make the impossible possible. Perhaps one day, he would be brave enough to brooch subject. He wanted to share his thoughts with Agron, but Chadara's words rang in his ears. "You would do yourself well to pursue desire. I would myself if I believed he favored me." Nasir would never want Agron to think, even for a moment, that his interest in him was due to position. He could not bear Agron doubting his heart. Agron initiated their initial kiss, he suggested that they share quarters, Nasir assumed that he would initiate being more. He began to fear that Agron would always view him as a body slave, thus would not deem him worthy enough to desire in that way. Being with Agron brought feelings that Nasir had never experienced and had awakened something in him that he never knew was there. Thoughts of Agron occupied his every waking moment and sometimes his dreams. If nothing else changed, he could live his remaining days content.

Agron did not favor the enclosed feeling of the narrow passageway outside of Illythia's cell. It reminded him of his time in bondage. His spirits lifted when he saw Nasir approaching. Agron knew why Nasir was there. It was actually to watch over him. He should have been angered to have his trust questioned. However, Spartacus had sent Nasir, so Agron was of a pleasant mood. If it were his choice, he would spend every moment with the Syrian. He could not wait to finish his duties so that he could get to his quarters. When he first suggested that Nasir stay with him, it was for selfish reasons. He wanted to be around him as much as possible. But he also wanted to protect him. Agron vowed to do so as long as he drew breath. He knew that as long as people thought that Nasir was his, he would likely be left alone. He was witness to the fate of Pietros. Once Pietros' lover Barca disappeared, Pietros was left vulnerable to savage treatment. Agron could not bear the thought of anything else happening to Nasir. His heart seized every time he saw the scar from wounds suffered at the mines. He could have lost him before having the opportunity to share precious moments. Despite Spartacus' words, he felt guilty over his absence from their mission. He swore to always place himself between Nasir and danger at any cost. But Nasir is not like Pietros. Despite his size, he is brave, fierce, and learns as quickly as any gladiator. He beamed with pride at the pace in which Nasir was becoming a skilled fighter. Nasir could take care of himself. Agron began to fear that Nasir would eventually leave him.

It didn't go under Agron's notice that when queried about his life, Nasir would deflect the questions. The topic of his past is the only time that Nasir would avert his eyes and grow quiet. There were times when Nasir would be deep in thought. He would seem to want to voice something, but would stop short. Agron was a bit uneasy about what Nasir was not saying. When Agron kissed him, it took all restraint not to press for more. He would never want Nasir to feel obligated to him or to do anything that he did not choose to do. He is free now. No one can command him to do anything against his wishes. Not even him. When he is ready, Agron hoped beyond hope that he would come to him willingly. To Agron's dismay, it had become a regular occurrence that he would arrive at their quarters to find Nasir absent. He would fear that it is this night that Nasir had found other quarters to share and would not return. But each night, Nasir would eventually come. Agron's concerns would be laid to rest for the moment. If nothing else changed, he would still be happy.

"Spartacus sent you to watch over me," Agron chuckled, "I would much prefer to be planning our next attack or keeping preferred company. Not trapped within these narrow halls."  
"I know," Nasir responded, "I would understand if you wanted to pass more time with your people. Even though we share quarters, I do not hold you to obligation."  
A look of confusion came upon Agron's face. Initially he did not respond.  
"Is that what you want?," Agron's green eyes flashed with anger, "For me to find someone else to occupy my time, since you've already done so? Who has merited so much of your attention?"  
"No. You misunderstand," Nasir stated apologetically, "I meant no offense... Let me explain"  
"Apologies," Agron said more calmly, "You do not owe me an explanation or anything else. You are a free man." Agron turned, his back to Nasir. He was not yet ready to lose him. Tears of hurt were stinging his eyes, he forbade them to fall.  
The look of pain on Agron's face was too much for Nasir. Knowing that he was the cause only added to his distress. He was attempting to share true feelings, but it was proving difficult. Yet, he was determined.  
Nasir placed his hand upon Agron's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Agron, you have captured my heart."  
Agron turned and looked at Nasir curiously.  
"There is not a moment that you do not occupy my thoughts," Nasir said with a slight tremble in his voice, "My place is forever with you." Nasir continued with a shy smile, finding Agron's silence disconcerting. "I hold no desire to ever be apart from you. . . unless, commanded to do so". He locked eyes with Agron and bravely awaited the consequences of his revelation. 

"While my heart beats, that will never happen," Agron responded holding Nasir's chin, as was his habit. His dimpled smile was bright enough to illuminate the entire villa. He leaned in to kiss him. "I hold you above all others. Even myself." Words Agron had never brought to voice.  
Their kiss became more intense. Agron again began to hesitate. He could not wrestle away that last pang of doubt that was preventing him from completely opening his heart. Could the gods that took his brother have sent him cherished gift as apology or were they attempting to make sport with his heart?  
Agron ran his hand through Nasir's long thick hair. He searched his face for any false signs, but the only thing that he saw was truth in those dark eyes that seemed able to see right into his soul. Nasir's words lifted his spirit as high as Olympus, yet he still needed reassurance. "You do not have to do this." Agron stated nervously. Excitement in his voice.  
Nasir smiled and gently laid his hand upon Agron's cheek. "I want to," he responded equally excited and equally nervous.  
In that moment, Agron had no doubt that the gods truly did favor him.  
They began kissing passionately. Nasir maneuvered his hand to leave no doubt as to his desire.  
"We must wait until Spartacus relieves us from charge." Nasir stated. Regretting having to extinguish the passion that was arising.  
"Time passes too slowly." Agron responded. His voice filled with eagerness.  
"We must be quick then. . . "

**Author's Note:**

> This series was truly a great ride. I intend to write a series of scenes that take place off camera. This is my first effort at fanfic. Comments and feedback appreciated.


End file.
